Disney High
by JelsaBacon4ever
Summary: Jackson Overland Frost (Jack Frost) has just moved to Los Angeles, California and is now attending Disney High School, where he finds drama at every turn. He meets Elsa Arendelle, who sweeps him off his feet (literally) and befriends a group of people, who are the school's friendliest gang. How will this turn out? (Yeah, I suck at summaries, but cut me some slack.)
1. Moving

_Moving_

_Jack POV_

"Moving?!" I scream. "We're moving?!"

My cousin winced.

"Um, yeah, we're moving." Before I can shout again, she bolts out of my room. I can hear her talking to my uncle.

"See! I knew he would act like this but _nooooo! You _think it's a good idea for me to tell him! Did you not hear the way he screamed at me?!"

I growl. We're moving. Me, my cousin, my uncle, and brother, are moving! Come on! You think I'm going to be cool with this?! I just want to scream. Which I did. Oh, how rude of me. My name's Jackson Overland Frost. But I like to be called Jack.

* * *

"Come on Jack! What's the big idea?!" I stare at him. "Just get out of the car!" I sigh and jump out.

"Go next door," My uncle commanded.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you to meet the neighbours! They are nice people!"

"Whatever whatever, I'm going."

I jog next door to meet the neighbours, and knock on the door. The person who answers it, surprised me. A girl with platinum blonde hair and pale skin opened the door.

"Hi, I'm J-Jack," I manage to get out. She was beautiful. She looked at me hesitantly.

"I'm Elsa," Maybe moving wasn't so bad...


	2. Prince Charming

**Thank you all who read and followed/favorited. Reviews help too. :)**

* * *

_Elsa POV_

"Sooooooo..." Jack drawls out. I cough.

"Are you new to the neighborhood?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah, my family just moved into the house next door."

"Ah, do you want to come in?"

"Um, yeah sure," Wow this is awkward.

"Hold on for a moment, uh, you could sit on the couch if you want, I have to get my sister." I run upstairs and knock on the bathroom door.

"Anna!" I shout.

"Yes, Elsie?"

"Get out of the damn shower! We have a guest!" The water immediately stops.

"I'm coming!"

I jog downstairs to find Jack looking at some pictures on the wall.

"Sorry!" He apologized, blushing. I giggle.

"Don't worry about it! You know, you're cute when you blush," I immediately cover my mouth and my face gets hot.

Jack smirks and says,

"You're cute when you blush too." I get even redder. "Soo..." He draws out the 'o' sound.

"You wanna go out some time?" I laugh.

"We just met!" Jack blushes again. "Here we go! You're blushing again!" I sang.

Before the conversation goes on, Anna bounces downstairs.

"Hi! I'm Anna Arendelle! Who are you?" She asks cheerfully.

"I'm Jackson Overland Frost," Jack pronounces proudfully. "And I am the knight in shining armour!" I laugh and say,

"Now that you've met Prince Charming here, I was about to get dinner started, would you like to stay?"

Anna gives him a puppy dog look.

"Please please please! I would like to get to know you better!" Jack sighs dramatically and looks up.

"Well, I dunno, I might stay, IF! Your sister agrees to go on a date with me," He looks at me suggestively. (Is that a word?)

I glance at Anna and now I find the puppy dog look is now directed at me. I sigh.

"Alright, if I must," I reply dramatically. Anna and Jack shout in victory.

"BUT!" I say loudly. Their jumping stops. "On one condition, Jack has to do everything, and ie mean EVERYTHING! for me." Jack shrugs.

"Okay, come on your majesty, dinner, awaits." I smile at his humor.

"Let us go, Prince Charming," And here comes the rollercoaster...


	3. Drooling

_Jack POV_

**The Next Day**

I walked out of my house and to next door to the Arendelle household. I promised Anna and Elsa that I would pick them up today.

I raised my knuckle to knock, but before I even touched the door, it opened quickly.

"Hey Jack! Elsa's upstairs getting ready. You can come in and eat breakfast if you want," Anna spoke quickly.

"Ah n-," I was about to decline, but Anna begged.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! We have pancakes and bacon!" I smiled.

"Alright! Alright!"

"Anna! Jack! I'm coming down!" I didn't really understand why she needed an announcement, but now I realize. Elsa had a huge staircase, right? Well, when she came down, she slide on the railing and she came in super fast!

"Whew! That was a rush! Hey Jack, close your mouth, you'll catch flies," She giggled. Elsa was right, my mouth was open wide.

Even though we had uniforms, Elsa had made it look beautiful. She had her platinum blonde hair in a messy ponytail. Her gray vest was tight on her form, she had a white long sleeved shirt, and her blue skirt was short, not too short, but not too long. She wore knee-high socks and black vans. I was literally, **drooling.**

"Sorry, you're, just, stunning!" I said, blushing. Elsa laughed.

"You're blushing again!" She sang, recalling our conversation yesterday.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I need you all know that I won't update until Monday! Sorry again! Remember! Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	4. Meet the Friends

_AN: I'M NOT DEAD! Okay, I had writers block and my friend gave me some ideas so... BEHOLD! CHAPTER... What? Chapter four, right?_

* * *

_Jack POV_

I immediately close my mouth and start rambling. I stop to Elsa's giggles.

I glare in Anna's direction. She's cackling her head off. When she sees me glaring at her, she shoves her knuckle in her mouth to muffle her teasing laughter.

"Let's just get to the breakfast," I mumble.

* * *

After breakfast, we hopped in Elsa's car. Nothing fancy. _(AN: I know NOTHING about cars. Just use your imaginations)_ We arrive at school in at least 10 minutes flat. I wobble out off the car on jelly legs.

"What's the speed limit around here?!" Elsa and Anna both laugh. They seem perfectly fine. They must have gotten used to it then... Oh whatever.

As soon as we enter the school, a small crowd of people surround us three. A girl with brown hair that reached an inch above her shoulders and green eyes, a girl with fiery red hair and, I think blue eyes, a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, a boy with brown hair that reaches his shoulders and what seems as brown eyes and a failure of a goatee, and a boy with black hair with blue eyes with brown specks in it.

"Hey Elsa," the girl with brown hair says, "Who's the hottie?" The brown haired boy snorted and put his arm around her.

"Excuse me? I thought _I_ was hot!" The girl giggles and kissed his cheek.

"Well guys, this is our neighbor, Jackson Overland Frost, but call him Jack," Elsa introduces. "Jack, this is Rapunzel, Anna and I's cousin," she points to the brown haired girl, "Hi." I nod.

"Flynn, her boyfriend," he nods carefully. "Merida," the redhead, "Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend," Kristoff blushes and Anna punches Elsa playfully, "And Olaf," the black haired one.

Olaf is very short. He looks up at me.

"Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I look at Elsa and Anna and they nod and motion me to hug him. I do, and it makes me relax somehow.

"Olaf has weird thing where he can make someone feel better with a hug," Merida explains, (_AN: Imagine the accent.) _noticing my slumped shoulder and sloppy smile.

"That explains it," I say, laughing. Everyone laughs with me. Yeah, moving isn't going to be so bad.


	5. Friend Zoning and Popular Girls

_Elsa POV_

While Jack was talking and chatting with the boys, I was talking with the girls.

"So Elsa," Rapunzel drawled, "Are you and Jack, a thing?!" She burst out. I looked at her in shock.

"N-No! Of course not! We've known each other for a day!" Anna looked at me, deadpanned.

"Actually, 1 and 1/2, and Jack asked her out yesterday!" She shrieked. She and Rapunzel squealed.

Merida and I winced.

"Ey! Are yeh tryin' to make meh go deaf?!" (_AN: I decided to try the accent :) Tell me if it sucks!) _Merida growls.

"Guys, he was joking! I mean, we just met, like two days ago!" I protested. Anna and Rapunzel look at me, unconvinced. I sigh and put a hand on my forehead. "What is it gonna take for me to convince you that we're just friends?!"

The two girls gasp and say together, "FRIEND ZONE!" I sigh again at their accusation.

The boys look back at us girls and Flynn asked, "Why are you girls talking about 'Friend Zoning'?"

Rapunzel and Anna were about to say something. Probably about me saying Jack and I were just friends, but they think we are dating. I quickly cover their mouths with my hand and shout back,

"Because Rapunzel is thinking about friend zoning you, Flynny!" When I say 'Flynny', he knows I'm joking, but he fake gasps and holds his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"How could you Ra-" He was cut-off by the bell. We all laugh and rush to classes.

* * *

_Jack POV_

After 3rd period, two girls approach me. A girl with hair so pale it looks white, like mine and Elsa's, and the other girl has blonde hair. They look similar, so I think that they are sisters.

"Hey," the white haired girl said, "I'm Periwinkle, this is my sister, Tink," the blonde, she nods.

"Hi," I said. Why were these girls talking to me?

"So," Periwinkle says, "We're having this party on Wednesday, and we were wondering if you could come," she looks at me with half-lidded eyes, as if to seduce me. Tink bats her eyelashes and pouts.

I look at them, with an eyebrow raised.

"No thanks. I actually have plans, Wednesday," I said carefully, and walked passed them.

I turn a little as I walk to see their reactions. They're shocked. Obviously, they haven't been turned down before. I laugh. Ah, popular girls, so fun to mess with.


	6. Plans?

_Plans?_

* * *

_Elsa POV_

I wonder where Jack is. Hm... It's lunch and I'm sitting with my friends. Flynn told me that he told Jack to find us during lunch.

"Hey where's Jack?" Kristoff had now voiced my thoughts.

"I dunno... Do you think we should send someone to find him?" Flynn asked. Rapunzel and Anna shared evil grins.

Before I could decipher what it meant, Rapunzel had shouted,

"We should send Elsie after him!" It was very loud, but it sounded normal since the Cafeteria was louder by comparison.

I sighed. Knowing Anna and Rapunzel most of my life, I knew that I couldn't fight back. Even though I was older.

"Fine. Anybody know where he last was?" I stood up in my seat, waiting for any answers.

"Eh, I thenk he was en the Science Room," Merida offered, putting emphasis on the 'oo' sound in 'room'.

"Thanks Mer'." And I was off to the science room.

On my way there, I ran into Periwinkle and Tinkerbell, the popular girls.

"Periwinkle, how come this wannabe of you touched us?" Tinkerbell sneered.

"Uh, I don't know, Tink, but this wannabe should get lost before I make it's life, horrible," she smirked.

I was angry.

"Listen here, bitches," I snapped. They jumped back in surprise. "I. Am. Not. A wannabe. I've had my hair like this since I was born, idiots. And you can't make my life horrible. You're only popular because you're rich, you morons. Nobody likes you. And Karma will get you back for all that you've done! Now, if you'll excuse me!" I pushed past them, and walked away.

I faintly heard them say, "Ugh! Another one talked back to us!"

I chuckle to myself... What such bitches...

* * *

_Jack POV_

After my little confrontation with Periwinkle and Tink, I walked toward the Science Room to talk with the teacher. As I come nearer, I hear talking.

"Oh is Jack here by any chance?" I identify the voice. It's Elsa's. Why is she asking about me?

"Hey Elsa. You looking for me?" She spins around, causing here blonde braid to hit my face. I sputter and try to spit the hair out.

"Oh! Sorry Jack. Flynn was wondering where you were. You weren't there at the lunch room," Elsa laughs, pulling her hair out of my mouth.

"Yeah. Let me just talk to the teacher and we'll both walk to the cafeteria together." Elsa nods.

When she's out the door, I ask my uncle.

"What page are we supposed to read in the Science book again?"

He chuckles. "Just because I'm your uncle, doesn't mean you can space off in class! Just ask another classmate."

"Aww! Uncle!" I whine.

"No Jack," He says sternly.

"FIIINE."

* * *

Elsa and I were walking to the lunch room, when the two sisters, Periwinkle and Tinkerbell approached me again.

"Jack, whatever plans you have Wednesday, can't you just cancel them and come to our party?" Periwinkle demanded.

"There will be booze!" Tinkerbell offered, as if alcohol would change my mind.

"No thanks. I don't like snooty, rich, popular girls, to be honest. And I have two reasons I don't want to go," I said.

Both of them glared at me but didn't say anything, so I take that as a chance to tell them my reasons.

"One, you two are too bitchy for my taste, and Two, I already have plans," I said it real slow, as if they were dumb animals.

"Well, who do you have plans with?" Tinkerbell asked pathetically. I freeze. I didn't really have plans... Shit.

"Um, I-I have plans with Elsie here!" I said cheerfully, hugging her shoulders.

_'C'mon Elsa! Work with me!' _I say mentally in my mind. Elsa does.

She holds on to my hand and sticks out her tounge toward the girls.

"Ha! He likes me better than he likes _you!_" She says in a teasing tone. Who knew Elsa can be sassy?

"Well see you later!" I said, saluting them. When we walk away, I heard Elsa mutter,

"Bitches." I stare at her in shock. Elsa can curse, too?! Wow.

"Sooo... We have plans?" Elsa asks.

I freeze. Dammit. Now I have to explain to her.

Crap...


End file.
